IchiKara - Bebé abordo
by dejavu2dejavu
Summary: Karamatsu ha decidido ayudar a su mejor amiga Totoko con un asunto muy importante, tener el bebé que ella tanto desea pero las cosas no salen como ellos planearon. Esto es un fanfic omegaverse, si esto no te gusta por favor ignóralo.


¡Hola!

Es la primera vez que publico una historia y lo pensé mucho, muchísimo… Soy principiante pero desde hace unas semanas que tengo dos ideas que han estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y he decido empezar a escribirlas para estar en paz(?) esta es la primera y antes me gustaría aclarar unas cosillas:

1- Para lo que quería debía de incluir el mpreg pero aunque me gusta un poco no termino de convencerme sobre cómo se daría el embarazo en un hombre y lo más "razonable" para mí era usar el Omegaverse (no sé mucho del tema pero he leído guías y espero poder hacer algo decente jeje)

2.- Ninguno de los Matsuno son hermanos en esta historia y no todos salen (perdón por eso), la historia se centra en Kara e Ichi por lo que a veces haré mención solo de alguno de los otros personajes para complementar la historia.

3.- Esta historia tendrá lemon tal vez, lo aclaro porque hay algunos detalles que aún estoy corrigiendo.

4.- Y la más importante… Esta es una idea que quise compartir pero nadie está obligado a leerla y si le dan una oportunidad, gracias de antemano y espero hacer un buen trabajo.

Creo que es todo, gracias por su atención y sean libres de comentar si quieren, acepto criticas de todo tipo porque pienso que si lo logro, tal vez pueda hacer más y aunque no lo haga perfecto, quiero mejorar con cada una.

¡Muchas gracias!

-_ Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka _-

Bebé abordo_IchiKara Omegaverse

Cap 1

Karamatsu Pov

¿Por qué no fui al baño antes de esto? Es en lo que ahora pienso con demasiados nervios al estar listo para el gran paso, no mentiré, pensé que podría mantenerme en calma durante el procedimiento pero no puedo, pienso demasiadas cosas y a la vez nada.

Mis manos y piernas tiemblan, quizá tiene algo que ver el que este en una cama de hospital con las piernas abiertas y el culo expuesto pero ya sabía yo que esto era así ¿cierto? Es decir, lo leí muchas veces y dije que era sencillo, solo debía permanecer quieto y el doctor haría su trabajo pero… ¡Rayos, me muero del miedo! ¿Alguien me recuerda por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Ah claro, por mi querida amiga Totoko.

\- Ahora procederé a introducir el catéter, ¿está bien? –La voz del médico me ha asustado un poco por lo repentino pero asiento en silencio.

No puedo apartar la vista de ese tipo con ese tubo en las manos, tan largo y… Oh Dios, mejor miraré a otro sitio y me doy ánimos.

¿Cómo debería empezar esto? ¿Cómo los clásicos de "había una vez"? No, eso sonaba muy cursi para lo que me estaba pasando, bien, solo diremos que… Me llamo Karamatsu Matsuno, soy un omega, estoy en mis bellos 24 años, vivo solo por decisión propia, trabajo o trabajaba como vendedor de línea blanca en un supermercado y aunque el sueldo no era mucho, podía solventar la renta de la habitación donde resido, o residía y bien, estoy aquí en una sala médica esperando porque ese viejecito entre mis piernas me haga una inseminación y así dar a luz al bebé que Totoko tanto desea.

Genial, ¿no? Un aplauso para mí por favor, ¿no? ¿Nadie? Ah, como sea. Para hacerla corta, Totoko ha sido mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo y nos hemos apoyado en muchas cosas, ambos somos omegas y gracias a los cambios que ha habido en nuestra sociedad, nos ha ido bien.

A pesar de estar en la jerarquía "más baja", tenemos casi las mismas oportunidades que los Alfa o los Beta, si, algunas veces sufrimos discriminación pero ahora eso está penado por la ley, es un gran avance y es gracias a ello que estamos en esta situación. Totoko se casó un par de años atrás pero no ha podido concebir y es lo que más desea en el mundo.

Su esposo es un buen hombre, comprensivo y atento, un hijo no es lo más importante para él así que aunque nunca lo tuvieran, él la seguiría amando como desde el primer día, honestamente eso me alegra, es mi mejor amiga y me hace feliz saber que tiene a alguien así a su lado. Por eso acepté ser el vientre sustituto para su bebé.

Claro que lo pensé mucho, demasiado, concebir no es algo sencillo y esos meses traerían cambios en mí y mi estilo de vida así que lo hablamos durante horas y días. Ella y su esposo dijeron que se harían cargo de mi mientras tanto por lo que dejé mi empleo, no soy comodino pero insistieron tanto en que no tuve de otra, también correrían con los gastos médicos, viviría con ellos y también me ofrecieron ayuda para volver a establecerme al termino del embarazo.

Casi hicimos fiesta cuando luego de las pruebas y exámenes el médico dijo que todo estaba bien y podíamos proceder con los métodos, y heme aquí. El médico me ha introducido ya el catéter que es incómodo por cierto y aun entre nervios, espero a que termine.

Sin poder evitarlo y entre las tonterías que pienso para distraerme, ¿esto me convierte en una especie de virgen María? Digo, nunca me he acostado con nadie, no he sentido atracción por nadie antes y a pesar de eso el médico dijo que no había problema alguno, de cierta forma me siento poderoso… Jesús, no, qué estupideces estoy pensando, en fin, este solo es el primer paso de esta aventurilla juntos.

Han pasado tres días luego del proceso, el médico me ha ordenado hacer algo de reposo y aunque me siento perfectamente bien, Totoko ha insistido en que la pase en cama, y no ha dejado de ir y venir asegurándose de que tengo todo lo que necesito. Me hace sentir algo mal porque no quiero abusar pero al parecer ella es feliz así, tanto que no ha dejado de sonreír en todo el día.

"Ah" suspiro y de vez en cuando miro mi vientre aun plano, no siento nada y supongo eso está bien, me siento… ¿Feliz? Si, lo estoy, a pesar de saber que si todo funciona, el bebé no se quedará conmigo, estoy tranquilo, no lo deseo y quiero que Totoko sea feliz por sobre todo.

Así pasan dos semanas. Todo es muy tranquilo aunque a veces me aburro aquí solo en casa pues ambos trabajan, en tres días más será la cita para saber si el proceso funcionó y todos estamos nerviosos aquí, más Totoko. Realmente quiero ver el resultado positivo, quiero ver la sonrisa de Totoko así que he puesto todo de mi parte para que funcione.

Solo me levanto para mirar televisión en la sala mientras me como un emparedado y espero a que ambos regresen del trabajo, hoy es sábado de pizza.

Y tal vez las cosas hubiesen marchado sin problema alguno, de no ser que esa misma noche, ellos no regresaron nunca más a casa…

Eran cerca de la media noche cuando tocaron a la puerta, antes no me había preocupado, era normal, a veces regresaban muy tarde pero cuando abrí la puerta, solo estaba un oficial preguntando si yo era algún familiar.

Cómo eran las cosas eh, ellos tan felices regresando a casa en autobús cuando un conductor ebrio provocó una colisión contra el mismo y otros autos. Hubo varios heridos y algunos muertos, entre ellos Totoko y su esposo… Me quedé sin aliento durante largos segundos y quizá me hubiese desmayado de no ser porque el oficial me llamó repetidas veces.

No entendía nada, era como un simple cuerpo vacío siendo llevado a hacer el reconocimiento de rutina, diciendo "Si" como un robot al pedirme que afirmara conocerlos, sentándome sin habla durante horas en una fría silla hasta que los padres de ambos llegaron al lugar. Como un fantasma en medio de tanta gente que lloraba y los despedía en el funeral, un simple muñeco que se movió por inercia hasta el consultorio cuando llegó la fecha indicada y que no reaccionó cuando el médico dijo que los resultados eran positivos.

A parte del dolor que sentía por la pérdida de mi mejor amiga, había algo más que atormentaba mi mente y era… ¿Qué demonios haría yo solo y con algo dentro mío?

Gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo, espero continuarlo pronto. Bye! :D


End file.
